Let's Drink
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Bebidas, jogo e dança as vezes não combinam, principalmente se Hermione estiver envolvida.


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Let's Drink

Sinopse: Bebidas, jogo e dança as vezes não combinam, principalmente se Hermione estiver envolvida.

Shipper: Sirius/Hermione – Draco/Harry

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

Status: Completa

* * *

_**N.A: **Bom, nessa fic, ignoro o fato de Sirius e Dumbledore terem morrido nos livros, e existe slash também; também ignoro qualquer informação do sétimo livro. Agradeço a Just que fez a capa, betou a fic, e me deu idéias maravilhosas, amo você, linda..._

_**Let's Drink**_

Balançou a cabeça devagar e olhou para os lados, algo estava errado, aquele não era seu quarto, aquela não era sua cama, aquele não era seu braço em sua barriga; olhou espantada para a pessoa ao seu lado e colocou as mãos na boca, abafando um grito de surpresa. O que estava fazendo na cama com ele?

Passou os olhos pelo quarto, roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, na pequena mesa com alguns copos vazios; respirou fundo, uma forte dor de cabeça invadindo sua mente. Um gosto amargo estava grudado em sua língua, virou-se, encostando as costas cabeceira da cama, percebendo que estava sem roupa alguma; puxou o lençol e se cobriu até os ombros, ficando vermelha só de pensar que a pessoa ao seu lado a tivesse visto sem nada.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, viu uma pequena pilha com algumas fotos; esticou o braço, fazendo o máximo para não deixar o lençol escorregar de seu corpo, e puxou as fotos para si.

-Merlin... – foi a única coisa que ela disse ao ver a primeira foto; imagens apareceram em sua mente como um filme, um filme de péssima qualidade. Um gosto amargo juntou-se ao outro em sua língua; lembrou-se do dia anterior.

_Entrou correndo na antiga Ordem da Fênix, estava extremamente atrasada para um compromisso, e ainda precisava mandar algumas corujas para algumas amigas avisando sobre a despedida de solteiro de Luna; o casamento de Luna com Ron seria dali a dois dias e todos estavam atarefados, Hermione ficara com a parte de mandar as corujas sobre a despedida, e da comida e bebida de tal evento. Correu pelo corredor até alcançar as escadas e as subiu correndo também, de dois em dois degraus, quase caindo ao chegar nos últimos; entrou correndo em seu quarto e jogou o casaco e a bolsa na cama, indo direto para o banheiro._

_Tirou a roupa rapidamente e não demorou dez minutos no banho, estava secando os cabelos na toalha quando lembrou-se que precisaria passar na casa do garotos para pegar algumas das bebidas, e teria que fazê-lo hoje, amanhã eles passariam o dia fora; terminou de se secar e enrolou a toalha no corpo, saindo do banheiro procurando no guarda-roupas uma roupa, decidiu por uma calça social preta, blusinha de alças branca e de seda, sandálias pretas de salto alto. Pegou o casaco e a bolsa na cama e saiu do quarto apressada, ainda teria que escrever os convites de aviso sobre a despedida; foi para a biblioteca e pegando pergaminhos, tinteiro e pena, passou a escrever os convites._

_Terminou a tarefa cinco minutos depois e amarrou os pergaminhos na pata de uma coruja negra, que descansava na janela, somente esperando por algum serviço; passou a mão pelos cabelos, percebendo que não os secara, apontou a varinha e com um simples feitiço, estavam secos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça._

_Colocou o casaco e saiu da casa outra vez, olhando para os lados procurando alguém na rua, já eram quase oito horas da noite, e a rua parecia calma demais; deu de ombros e verificando se não havia ninguém na rua mais uma vez, aparatou. Seus pés tocaram o chão e ela olhou em volta, procurando alguém que a poderia ter visto, mas o beco era escuro demais para que pudessem ver uma garota aparecer do nada; saiu do beco e parou na casa ao lado desse, olhando para a porta da frente, estranhou quando ouviu muitas vozes dentro da casa._

_Abriu o pequeno portão de ferro e caminhou até a porta, olhando o grama não tão cuidada quanto ela deixaria se morasse ali; bateu duas vezes na porta, mas não ouve resposta, entretanto ouviu muitas vozes e música alta do lado de dentro. Bateu outra vez na porta, e logo foi atendida._

_-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou quando Malfoy abriu a porta, nem esperando que ele dissesse algo e foi entrando._

_-Olha, é a Granger. – o loiro gritou para as pessoas que estavam na sala._

_-Granger! – pelo menos dez pessoas gritaram de volta, erguendo seus copos e rindo sem motivo algum. Mione se assustou com o grito e olhou para Malfoy, o loiro ainda segurava a maçaneta da porta e um copo na outra mão, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios._

_-Merlin, é a despedida. – ela disse batendo na testa com a mão e fechando os olhos; havia se esquecido que eles iam fazer a festa de despedida de solteiro de Ron ali, e que haviam marcado para dois dias antes do casamento, para evitar pessoas com ressaca, incluindo o noivo._

_-Mione! – alguém gritou perto dela, antes de abraçá-la e levantá-la do chão, deixando a morena um pouco desconcertada._

_-Harry, que bom ver você também. Onde está Ron?_

_-Ron. – gritou Harry e levantou seu corpo._

_-Ron! – os outros homens gritaram levantando seus copos, inclusive Malfoy._

_-Harry, eu vim pegar as garrafas para a despedida da Luna. Mas eu passo amanhã cedo e pego. – ela fez menção de virar-se para ir embora, mas Harry a segurou._

_-Nada disso, vai curtir a festa com a gente. – ele dizia isso com a voz um pouco arrastada, a segurando pelo pulso, e sorrindo o máximo que a quantidade de álcool que já havia ingerido permitisse._

_-Não, Harry, é uma festa só de homens. – ela exclamou com um sorriso forçado, tentando soltar o pulso da mão do moreno, mas ele não a soltou._

_-Nada disse. – uma outra voz, um pouco mais sóbria soou atrás dela; Mione olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu Ron sorrindo para ela, dois copos na mão. – Você está aqui, e vai ficar sim._

_Malfoy fechou a porta sorrindo e voltando para a sala, junto com os outros homens, que assistiam algo na televisão e conversavam alto, rindo e bebendo; Harry soltou o pulso dela, e pegando um dos copos da mão de Ron, passou para a morena, que aceitou forçando mais um sorriso._

_-Vamos, venha ficar aqui com a gente. – Ron disse pegando-a pela mão e a arrastou pela mão, levando-a na direção da sala._

_-Calma. – ela pediu, tirando o casaco e a bolsa, colocando no cabideiro perto da porta de entrada, e se deixou ser arrastada por Ron outra vez._

_-Olha galera, a Mione vai ficar. – ele disse mostrando-a para todos os homens que estavam na sala, a morena forçou ainda mais o sorriso._

_-Mione! – eles gritaram brindando a ela outra vez._

_Hermione passou os olhos pelos presentes, alguns sentados nos sofás, outros nas cadeiras e poltronas, alguns no chão, todos vidrados assistindo algo na teve; reconheceu vários dos presentes. _

_Fred e Jorge estavam sentados no sofá da direita, parecendo um pouco alterados, os copos em suas mãos pareciam transbordar de uma bebida esbranquiçada; Mione não soube identificar qual era. Ao lado dos gêmeos estava Neville, também um pouco alterado e com um copo na mão, do lado dele estava Remus Lupin; Mione espantou-se ao ver o professor com o rosto levemente avermelhado e o copo quase vazio. No outro sofá encontrava-se Sirius Black olhando fixamente para a televisão e bebia de seu copo a cada cinco segundos, Malfoy estava sentado ao seu lado e também tinha o rosto corado, provavelmente devido a quantidade de bebida que já havia ingerido._

_Olhou para quatro homens que estava também bebendo e assistindo ao aparelho televisivo com tanto afinco, porém não os reconheceu, deveriam trabalhar com Ron no ministério; caminhou pelo pequeno corredor até chegar na cozinha, espantou-se com a bagunça do local._

_-Bom, só homens moram aqui. – ela falou para si mesma, ainda segurando o copo com a bebida intacta; entrou no cômodo de paredes brancas e piso creme, a pia encontrava-se com muita louça para ser lavada, no centro do recinto, encontrava-se uma mesa redonda com várias garrafas de bebidas, algumas cheias, outras vazias. Andou devagar até lá, pegou uma das garrafas, um líquido verde estava quase no fim, e leu o rótulo __**"Absinthe"**__, já tinha ouvido falar daquela bebida, mas nunca a provou; cheirou a boca da garrafa e gostou, era agradável._

_Colocou essa garrafa e pegou outra de cor e tamanho diferente, um pouco menor que a outra, leu seu rótulo __**"Firewhisky"**__; essa Mione conhecia, e muito bem. Quando a guerra acabou, houve uma grande festa na sede da Ordem, onde os gêmeos contrabandearam várias garrafas de Firewhisky para dentro, e ela acabou por tomar alguns goles a mais. Colocou a garrafa no lugar e contou as vazias: oito, cinco de Firewhisky e três de Absinthe, isso não era bom; mas o que poderia fazer, a casa não era dela e sim de Ron, Malfoy, Harry e Sirius._

_Não entendia o porque deles não querem morar na antiga sede, além de não terem perturbação, não precisavam pagar aluguel, como faziam com aquela casa; mas por outro lado entendia porque de Harry e Malfoy não morarem na antiga Mansão dos Black. No começo todos estranharam, alguns amigos de Harry se afastaram e não mais queriam falar com ele, até mesmo Mione, ficara um pouco desconcertada, afinal esperava que o moreno fosse casar com Ginny depois da que a paz reinasse; mas com a guerra e o perigo constante eles se separarem, isso foi na mesma época em que Malfoy – visando proteger sua mãe dos Death Eater's e de Voldemort – pediu ajuda para Dumbledore, fazendo uma troca justa: seria espião, se dessem proteção para Narcissa e ele._

_Dumbledore aceitou de imediato, mas Harry e Ron não, brigavam com o garoto por qualquer motivo, e demorou um ano para que falassem 'Feliz Natal' para o loiro sem que começassem com provocações; foi no ano novo depois de Harry fazer seus dezessete anos, que ele e Malfoy começaram a conversar, e eram vistos por todos os lados, falando sobre planos, passando noites acordados traçando estratégias. A surpresa foi geral quando no campo de batalha, depois de ter matado Voldemort, Harry correu na direção de Draco o abraçou e o beijou com todas as forças que tinha; a cena paralisou tanto o lado amigo, quanto o lado inimigo, um choque para todos._

_Porém depois de tanta rejeição e brigas, o moreno decidiu mudar-se e Malfoy o acompanhou, os verdadeiros amigos deles, acabaram por se acostumar com o casal, apesar de Ron ainda ficar fazendo caretas quando eles se beijavam em público. Quando Harry e Draco acharam aquela casa, onde hoje moravam os quatros, Sirius pediu para morar junto, ajudando a pagar as contas, Ron achou a idéia boa e quis também juntar-se a eles; acima de tudo eles teriam liberdade para o fazer o que quisessem na casa, assim como Hermione tinha na sede, morando somente com Ginny. Já fazia quatro anos que os dois rapazes estavam juntos e agora todos pareciam achar o relacionamento deles algo normal._

_Ouviu os amigos gritando algo na sala e riu, a festa parecia estar animada mesmo e ainda não tinha visto nem vestígio da stripper que tinha certeza que eles tinham contratado; sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e só então olhou dentro de seu copo, uma bebida esbranquiçada balançava levemente, procurou pela mesa alguma garrafa que tivesse um líquido igual, para saber o que estava bebendo, não achou. Levou o copo até perto do nariz e cheiro a bebida, o cheiro era o mesmo da garrafa de Absinthe, só que um pouco mais doce._

_-Colocamos açúcar. – disse um ruivo entrando na cozinha, um sorriso largo nos lábios, os olhos levemente vermelhos. – Fica mais doce e clareia o absinto._

_-Entendi. – ela disse bebendo um gole e vendo o rapaz pegar uma garrafa de Firewhisky e encher o copo com o líquido âmbar._

_-Vem assistir o jogo com a gente. – ele chamou fazendo uma pequena reverencia e oferecendo o braço para ela; Mione riu da atitude dele._

_-Obrigada..._

_-Fred. – ele disse vendo que ela não conseguia identificar qual era ele._

_-Obrigada, Fred, mas não gosto de esportes._

_-Certo, estarei na sala, doce Hermione. – e fazendo outra reverencia, quase derrubando a bebida do copo, ele deixou a cozinha._

_A morena ria das brincadeiras do ruivo, quando viu outro ruivo entrar no recinto, um sorriso bobo no rosto, a face corada e andando um pouco mole, logo atrás dele vinha Harry, Malfoy e Sirius; todos pararam perto da mesa e a olharam._

_-Por que está aqui sozinha? – perguntou Ron, Mione não resistiu e riu, a voz dele estava pastosa e ele mexia muito a língua para falar._

_-Vendo a bagunça que está essa cozinha. – ela disse bebendo um pouco mais do conteúdo de seu copo._

_-Não está tão ruim assim. – falou Sirius enchendo o copo do líquido verde de cheiro bom._

_-Não?! – ela retrucou dando risada e bebeu mais um gole da bebida, definitivamente aquilo era ótimo. – Imagina se estivesse._

_-Vamos para a sala assistir o jogo. – chamou Malfoy terminando de beber do seu copo._

_-Sabem que não gosto de esporte. – reclamou a morena, vendo os amigos se olharem. – Podem ir, estarei aqui se precisarem._

_-Não, vamos ficar com você. – declarou Harry pegando as garrafas vazias da mesa e as colocando na pia; ao lado de Mione sentou Sirius, depois Malfoy, Harry e por fim Ron, do outro lado da morena, e ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio._

_-Bom, se não vamos assistir o jogo, vamos beber. – Malfoy parecia levemente irritado por perder o jogo, Harry o olhou por um momento e depois virou para olhar Hermione, como se pedisse desculpa pelo comportamento do loiro. – Melhor ainda, além de beber, vamos dar algumas boas risadas._

_-Draco, não. – Harry disse bem baixo, mas o loiro já distribuía copos para todos e separava uma garrafa de Firewhisky._

_-Por que não? – ele questionou, a língua enrolando um pouco para falar. – Tenho certeza de que todos vão aceitar._

_-O que? – a morena perguntou, terminando com a bebida do primeiro copo._

_-Jogar 'Eu Nunca'. – os outros dois aceitaram de primeira, mas ela continuou olhando Malfoy esperando a explicação; porém foi Sirius que explicou._

_-Certo, enchemos os copos de cada um, daí cada um fala algo que já fez ou não, se os outros participantes também já fizeram também bebem, caso não fizeram a bebida fica no lugar. Entendeu?_

_-Acho que sim. – ela pareceu confusa por um momento._

_-Olha, é assim. – Sirius colocou um pouco de Firewhisky em seu próprio copo e olhou para Harry, colocando a bebida no copo dele. – Eu nunca dormi com um homem._

_Sirius deixou o copo na mesa, porém Harry tomou todo o conteúdo do dele, e ainda sorriu para Draco logo depois._

_-Entendeu agora? – Ron falou, os olhos mais azuis que nunca._

_-Sim, mas qual objetivo e quem ganha? – ela quis saber, Malfoy rolou os olhos e respirou cansado._

_-Não tem, é só um motivo para encher a cara e dar boas risadas. – respondeu de forma objetivo para não restar sombras de dúvidas. – Vamos jogar ou não?_

_-Vamos. – ela concordou olhando para o líquido âmbar que Sirius despejava em seu copo; um barulho de algo pairando sobre suas cabeças chamou a atenção dela, que olhou para cima e achou uma máquina fotográfica flutuando sobre eles. – Por que a câmera está flutuando?_

_-Ah, é que seria cansativo ficar tirando fotos, então enfeiticei a câmera para que ficasse flutuando pela casa e tirasse algumas fotos. – explicou Ron agradecendo a Sirius por ter enchido seu copo. – Sorriam._

_Os cinco juntaram-se um pouco mais e o flash brilhou por toda a cozinha, a foto caiu ao pé de Mione, que recolheu e a olhou, uma foto bonita, porém extremamente comprometedora; aquilo era algo totalmente anormal, Hermione em uma mesa cheia de bebidas e rodeada de homens._

-Deveria ter ido embora nesse momento. – ela gritou ao perceber que ele estava lhe encarando, e sorrindo; como ele poderia sorrir em uma situação como aquela?

-Sirius... – ela não sabia o que falar, a vergonha era grande; respirou fundo e olhou para a foto outra vez, aquilo definitivamente não deveria ter acontecido. Viu o moreno ao seu lado rir e arrumar-se na cama, olhando-a nos olhos, o lençol tapando da cintura para baixo; Mione agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Olhou novamente a foto, tudo voltando devagar em sua cabeça, acrescentando um pouco a dor que já sentia.

_-Começa, Sirius. – falou Harry ajeitando-se na cadeira e olhando de canto de olho para Hermione._

_-Bom, vamos ver. – o moreno de olhos cinzas passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, e Mione acompanhou o processo com um pequeno sorriso. – Sentido horário, tá? – todos concordaram, ele pareceu pensar um pouco. – Eu nunca bebi até passar mal._

_Os quatro homens beberam, mas Hermione deixou o copo na mesa, todos eles a olharam; ela deu de ombros, era verdade, nunca tinha bebido até passar mal. Malfoy revirou os olhos para ela e pareceu pensar no que falaria._

_-Eu nunca me amassei com alguém nos corredores de Hogwarts. – todos os homens levantaram os copos e beberam, e viraram para olhar Hermione, que estava com a mão no copo, o rosto extremamente vermelho e mordia o lábio inferior; por fim a morena levou o copo até a boca e bebeu um pequeno gole. – Não vale. – reclamou Malfoy._

_-O que? – ela questionou olhando-o confusa._

_-Tem que beber um gole decente. – o loiro disse e todos ficaram olhando-a, esperando que ela bebesse; virou o copo na boca, uma grande quantidade do líquido âmbar desceu queimando sua garganta, ela fez uma careta. – Agora sim._

_-Com quem? – o ruivo perguntou olhando sério para Hermione._

_-Nesse jogo podem se fazer perguntas? – ela disse rindo da cara brava de Ron, fazendo os outros darem risada. – Vamos, quem é o próximo?_

_-Eu nunca usei a sala precisa para dormir com alguém. – todos beberam, inclusive a morena; Ron a olhou espantado, mas ela nem virava o olhar na direção dele. Oras, eles estavam a achar que ela era uma santa? Era humana também, como qualquer um ali._

_-Bom, eu nunca desejei um amigo ou amiga. – Harry, Ron e Hermione beberam, os outros dois os olharam esperando uma explicação, mas somente viram o trio se olhar e caírem na risada._

_-Eu nunca fantasiei com uma pessoa que conheço. – todos levaram o copo até a boca, depois se olharam, caindo todos na risada mais uma vez. Mione estava sentindo o corpo quente, e estava mais relaxada._

_-Eu nunca transei no primeiro encontro. – dessa vez somente Harry e Draco beberam, fazendo com que os outros levantassem as sobrancelhas em questionamento, mas eles somente riram e continuaram; Hermione olhou para Sirius, achando extremamente estranho ele não ter bebido._

_-Você nunca transou no primeiro encontro? – a voz da morena estava mais devagar, porém ela não pareceu ligar._

_-Por mais incrível que esteja parecendo para vocês acreditarem, não. Eu sempre esperava pelo segundo. – todos caíram na risada._

_-Ok, eu nunca quis dormir com nenhum de vocês. – Malfoy bebeu, Harry bebeu, Ron bebeu e Sirius bebeu; a respiração de Hermione se tornou um pouco mais rápida, o que o ruivo e o moreno de olhos cinzas estavam querendo dizer com aquilo? Balançou um pouco a cabeça e pegou o copo, bebendo, deixando no ar uma pergunta de quem seria que ela gostaria de dormir._

_-Gostei desse jogo. – Harry comentou olhando para Mione, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas; os outros riram._

_Passou-se mais ou menos uma hora desse jogo e todos estavam um pouco alterados demais, as perguntas sendo faladas devagar e as vezes não eram entendidas; qualquer coisa era motivo de riso, e algumas descobertas seriam por demais de vergonhosas no dia seguinte. Estavam na vez de Ron, ele colocava Firewhisky no copo de todos, derramando um pouco; o ruivo sentou-se e pareceu pensar por um minuto, deixando todos na expectativa._

_-Eu nunca fui pego me masturbando. – os homens caíram na risada e todos eles beberam, porém a morena corou violentamente, mas bebeu e os olhou, vendo seus olhares surpresos. – Por essa eu não esperava. – todos eles deram risada outra vez._

_-Agora sou eu. – ela declarou sentindo a língua levemente amortecida. – Eu nunca fiz sexo oral em alguém._

_A mesa silenciou, ninguém falou nada, todos se olhavam de canto de olho, um esperando a reação do outro, Sirius não agüentou e desatou a rir bebendo um gole, Harry e Draco o seguiram, Ron ainda olhava surpreso para Hermione; segundos depois ele bebeu e caiu na risada junto. Agora todos olhavam para Mione, esperando para ver se ela levava o copo até a boca ou não, por fim ela bebeu um gole, os garotos deram um grito e bateram na mesa, ela tampou o rosto com as mãos, sorrindo e morrendo de vergonha._

_-Bom, eu vou dar uma olhada nos caras. – Ron disse depois de ter recuperado-se do ataque de risos por causa da revelação de sua amiga. Harry e Draco o seguiram; uma cena hilária, os três tropeçando e segurando um no outro para que não caíssem no caminho._

_-Acho que sobrou só nós dois. – afirmou Sirius, que parecia ser o mais sóbrio de todos eles._

_-Quer continuar a jogar? – a morena perguntou puxando a garrafa de Firewhisky, quase no fim, para perto deles._

_-Claro. – ele sorriu de canto de boca, ali estava uma oportunidade única. – Minha vez, certo? – ela assentiu colocando a bebida nos copos. – Eu nunca gostei de ficar por cima._

_Hermione o olhou espantada, mas acabou bebendo, sentindo o rosto esquentando mais um pouco, o moreno a olhava com certa admiração; ela estava um pouco alterada, e estava falando coisas demais, entregando coisas demais, mas o jogo parecia tão legal que não teve coragem de parar._

_-Eu nunca gostei de atiçar. – os dois beberam rindo._

_-Eu nunca gostei de prensar alguém na parede. – beberam._

_-Eu nunca mordi alguém até deixar marcado. – beberam mais uma vez; antes eles bebiam um gole, agora estavam virando copo cheio, qual fazia Mione fazer caretas e bater a salto da sandália no chão. Sirius ria dessa atitude dela._

_-Eu nunca desejei alguém dessa mesa. – ele falou virando todo o líquido na boca, olhando-a de canto de olho, a garota também bebeu. Sirius sorriu pelo canto da boca, olhando dentro dos olhos castanhos dela, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça._

_Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, ela olhava para os pés, vendo que o esmalte preto de uma das unhas havia lascado; entretanto não era naquilo que pensava naquele momento, era na atitude do moreno, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma gritaria na sala e logo um borrão vermelho surgiu na porta do corredor, um sorriso besta nos lábios._

_-Ela chegou. – e correu para a sala outra vez; Mione entendeu que 'ela' significava a stripper, não sentiu a mínima vontade de ir ver uma mulher dançar e tirar a roupa por dinheiro. Esperou ouvir o barulho do moreno se levantando e indo até a sala apreciar o show, mas ao contrario disso, ouviu um barulho metálico e um cheiro diferente chegou até seu nariz; levantou a vista e o viu recostado na cadeira, um cigarro em sua boca, os olhos cinzas atentos aos seus movimentos._

_-Não vai vê-la? – ele simplesmente negou balançando a cabeça devagar e deixando a fumaça sair de sua boca lentamente. – Quer continuar? – ele assentiu e pegou uma das garrafas de Absinto, colocando o líquido verde nos copos._

_-Copo cheio? – o moreno tragou e ela não pode evitar ficar tentada por um daqueles._

_-Sim. Pode me dar um? – a pergunta pareceu ser divertida, porque Sirius riu antes de puxar o maço do bolso e retirar um cigarro para ela; Mione colocou o cigarro na boca e inclinou-se para que ele o acendesse. Assim que ela tragou pela primeira vez a fumaça fez com que engasgasse e começasse a tossir loucamente, Sirius batia em suas costas rindo dela._

_-Melhorou? – ele ainda ria, tragando e soltando a fumaça pelo nariz._

_-Sim. – ela respondeu levando o cigarro até os lábios e tragando mais devagar, soltando a fumaça algum tempo depois._

_-Isso, devagar. Sem se matar. – riu e puxou seu copo para perto. – Vamos começar._

_A brincadeira durou uma garrafa e quatro cigarros de cada um, a música alta tocava na sala, e Hermione olhava cada vez mais irritada naquela direção; o moreno percebeu isso, perguntando-se o porque daquela irritação._

_-O que tem?_

_-É que eu acho que é bobeira. – ela esvaziou o copo e o colocou na mesa, respirando fundo tentando não rir a toa, mesmo que a vontade fosse grande._

_-O que? – acendeu um outro cigarro olhando-a com curiosidade; ela estava bêbada, mas não queria aparentar._

_-Eles ficarem babando em uma mulher que fica dançando na mesa. – ela respondeu dando algumas risadinhas, mas tentando ficar séria._

_-Como sabe que ela está dançando em uma mesa? – olhou para a porta do corredor e viu que de onde estavam podia ver a stripper quase sem roupa alguma dançando loucamente na mesa de centro; com certeza eles reforçaram a mesa com algum feitiço para que não quebrasse com o peso da garota. – Ah, sim._

_-Qualquer uma pode fazer aquilo. – ela declarou olhando pela mesa, buscando mais um pouco de qualquer uma das bebidas; Sirius deixou um sorriso brotar no canto de sua boca, uma idéia se formava em sua cabeça._

_-Não é qualquer uma, Hermione. Você por exemplo, não pode. – sorriu quando percebeu que ela havia se ofendido com aquilo, era exatamente o que queria._

_-Claro que posso. Veja só. – a garota parecia decididamente ofendida sobre o que ele disse, levantou-se e com certa dificuldade subiu na cadeira, e depois na mesa; Sirius puxou discretamente a varinha e lançou um feitiço para que a mesa colasse ao chão e não quebrasse, seria péssimo se ela caísse._

_Mione não sabia bem o que fazer uma vez que estava em pé na mesa, mas olhou na direção da sala e viu que a stripper dançava balançando todo o corpo, olhando para os rapazes de um jeito provocante. Sirius recostou-se na cadeira e ainda fumando ficou esperando que a morena fizesse algo. Viu quando ela começou a mexer o corpo devagar, com certo receio de cair, mas assim que viu que a mesa nem balançava, se soltou; ele não pode deixar de rir, ela tentava ser sensual, mas estava sendo hilária, a bebida deveria ter comprometido um pouco sua coordenação motora e ela não conseguia sincronizar os braços e as pernas, a garota parecia estar se afogando em um lago. A morena se ajoelhou na mesa, e engatinhou até ele fazendo caras e bocas, o moreno segurando-se para não rir; lançou um olhar para o cigarro que ele fumava, e o homem o colocou em sua boca, deixando-a dar uma longa tragada e depois retornou para seus próprios lábios. Riu-se quando ela tossiu um pouco com a fumaça._

_Malfoy vinha pelo corredor calmamente, mas ao chegar na porta da cozinha parou parecendo paralisado por um feitiço, olhou a cena que se passava e não resistiu, começou a rir; mas não ia estragar aquele momento, tapou a boca com as mãos e correu para a sala._

_Sirius ainda olhava a garota tentar lhe lançar alguns olhares sensuais, porém ele somente ria, definitivamente stripper não era para todas as mulheres; escutou muitos passos e olhou para a porta da cozinha, todos os outros estavam parados ali, olhando o show particular que Hermione dava. Reparou que até a garota que fora contratada estava parada junto dos homens, e olhava atentamente a morena se mexer na mesa. Em um giro totalmente desregulado Mione se virou para a porta e viu todos a olhando, na hora parou e ficou vermelha, o corpo tremia levemente, não sabia o que fazer; Ron percebendo o desespero da amiga resolveu ajudá-la._

_-Continua, continua. – ele gritou olhando para os outros pedindo incentivo, logo todos estavam batendo palmas e pedindo para a morena continuar. Sirius riu de tudo isso, olhando da morena para o grupo de amigos, e reparou que até a stripper batia palmas e gritava._

-Nunca achei que faria isso. – o moreno disse olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos dela.

-Hades, o que vão pensar de mim? – ela se perguntou quando viu a próxima foto, um tom de preocupação e vergonha em sua voz.

_Hermione ficou alguns segundos pensando no que fazer, mas ao ouvir eles gritando para ela, começou novamente a dançar, remexendo-se de todos os jeitos, e não percebeu quando todos pararam de gritar; alguns olhavam espantados, outros tentavam segurar o riso e outros davam risada sem se importar se ela fosse ouvir. Por um momento a cozinha caiu em silêncio quando uma blusa branca de alças cruzou a cozinha, indo parar perto da geladeira. Um flash brilhou pelo recinto e uma foto caiu nos pés de Malfoy, que a pegou e desatou a rir ao vê-la. _

_-Chega. – disse Sirius puxando a morena da mesa, colocando-a em seu ombro, como se fosse um saco, e andando com ela na direção da porta do corredor._

_-Me solta, deixa eu terminar. – ela falava com a voz mole e risonha._

_-Vai terminar nada. Precisa de um banho. Frio. – ele passou com ela pelo grupo de pessoas, colocou o cigarro a boca e agradeceu quando a outra garota lhe entregou a blusa da morena._

_-Ta frio aqui. – reclamou dando risada depois._

_-Você está sem roupa alguma cobrindo os... – ele decidiu não terminar a frase, passou pelo sofá e puxou o casaco de alguém do encostou, jogando sobre a garota em seu ombro._

_Sirius começou a subir a escada, a morena não parava de se mexer em seu ombro, quase fazendo com que eles rolasse escada a baixo; chegou a um corredor com quatro portas, duas de cada lado, andou até a última da direita e entrou. Empurrou a porta do banheiro com o pé, mas ela não fechou, colocou a morena sentada na pia, fechou os olhos, tentando respeitá-la, e a cobriu com o casaco. Abaixou-se e retirou as sandálias, se ela tomasse banho com elas poderia cair e se machucar, e ele não queria levar ninguém para o St. Mungus._

_-Fique aqui, não se mexa. – ele falou olhando para ela; Hermione estava sentada na pia, a cabeça pendia para frente, dava risada do nada e batia os dedos no mármore da pia, achando isso extremamente engraçado._

_-Você vai me dar banho? – ela disse com a voz pastosa, enrolando a língua e rindo; Sirius estava dentro do box, ligando o chuveiro e deixando no frio, nada melhor para um bêbado do que um belo banho frio e depois, cama._

_-Vamos, venha até aqui. – ele a desceu da pia segurando-a pela cintura, e não desviou os olhos dos olhos dela, pois o casaco havia caído. Ela começou a rir quando percebeu que ele estava relutando em lhe olhar._

_-Vai ficar com vergonha? – e desatou a rir sem parar, curvando o corpo, dificultando para ele a segurar. – Vamos lá, você já viu mulheres muitas._

_-Acho que você quis dizer: muitas mulheres. – ele riu um pouco dela, e tentou colocá-la de pé outra vez. – E não vou olhar para você._

_-Já sei. – ela soluçou e puxou a blusa branca de alças que ele entregava, colocando-a do avesso. – Sou feia, é isso._

_-Hermione, melhor parar com isso, amanhã vai se arrepender de ter falado essas coisas. – ela riu outra vez dando de ombros. – Acho melhor você tirar..._

_-A calça? – ela olhou para onde ele apontava. – Tudo bem._

_A morena colocou a mão no botão, o abrindo com certa dificuldade e abriu o zíper, ainda dando risada da própria situação; Sirius desviou o olhar quando a viu começar a abrir a calça, mas olhou-a quando ela se debruçou para puxar o tecido pelo pé, ficando somente de blusa e uma calcinha de renda branca. O moreno engoliu em seco e tentou a todo custo ignorar a reação que aquela visão estava lhe causando._

_-Nem de calcinha fico atraente? – ela questionou dando risada e passando as mãos pela cintura._

_-Você é bonita. – engoliu em seco ignorando quando ela estufou o peito e girou o corpo, quase caindo. – Agora, pare com isso._

_Ela riu e amoleceu nos braços dele, que a segurou pela cintura e a puxou na direção do box, para a água gelada; entrou primeiro e depois empurrou-a no jato de água vendo-a querer sair por causa da temperatura._

_-Pode ficar ai. – ele a segurou parada debaixo da água, tremendo e com a boca aberta, como se fosse um peixe; olhou-a por inteiro, a blusa branca colava no corpo dela, lhe mostrando novamente o que a pouco minutos todos viram. Não teve coragem de olhar para saber como a peça da parte de baixo estaria, provavelmente transparente e convidativa. A morena ficaria extremamente envergonhada no dia seguinte quando visse as fotos, e quando todos comentassem; porém não esperava que houvesse outra foto para ela se lembrar. Um flash o assustou._

-Eu achei que a porta estava fechada. – Sirius declarou puxando o maço do criado-mudo de seu lado da cama e buscou um isqueiro; pegou dois cigarros, colocando-os na boca e os acendendo. – Mas devo dizer que essa ainda nem é a pior foto. - Hermione o olhou surpresa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo, olhando o cigarro que ele oferecia.

-Como assim? – perguntou aceitando o cigarro um pouco receosa, entretanto ao colocá-lo nos lábios, tragou sem preocupação alguma, já deveria estar se acostumando; sentiu-se um pouco enjoada, aquilo não era um bom vicio, muito menos um jeito bom de se começar o dia.

-Bom, digamos que você fez e falou muita coisa. – ele desatou a rir, ainda fumando. A morena o olhou sentado ao lado dela, os cabelos dele caiam por seus rosto, os lábios vermelhos seguravam o cigarro com leveza, soltando a fumaça de um jeito torturante, uma pequena barba crescia em seu rosto, os olhos cinzas atentos e com um brilho estranho; desceu a visão olhando o corpo dele, pele levemente morena esticada por cima de músculos, poucos pelos desciam em direção ao baixo ventre, qual ela olhou, porém desviou ao chegar ao lençol.

-Você não...

-Não se preocupe, seus segredos estão seguros comigo. – ele desatou a rir quando ela lhe lançou um olhar assustado.

_A morena tremia e pedia para sair da água fria, e depois de cinco minutos ali, Sirius desligou o chuveiro, puxando-a para fora do box; tentou não olhar na direção da blusa transparente dela, mas não conseguia, seus olhos toda hora eram atraídos para aquela direção. Segurou-se ao máximo para não olhar mais algumas vezes para a outra peça transparente dela._

_-Fique aqui, vou buscar uma toalha. – ele falou, porém ela parecia estar em outro mundo, os olhos baços e a expressão de uma pessoa com sono. Saiu do banheiro levando consigo a foto dela no banho, Ron definitivamente não deveria ter enfeitiçado a câmera, aquilo causaria muito constrangimento para Mione. Chegou em seu quarto e pegou sua toalha jogada em uma cadeira, já ia retornando para o banheiro, quando viu que a morena estava parada perto da escada, balançando um pouco para frente e para trás, olhando para dentro de um dos quartos por uma fresta._

_Caminhou até ela e já estava enrolando a toalha em seu corpo quando percebeu o que ela olhava, dentro do quarto estava Harry e Draco, em uma situação nada agradável de se ver, pelo menos, não para ele; segurou-a pelos ombros, tentando virá-la para saírem dali, porém a morena assustou-se e deu um pequeno grito. Os garotos no quarto se assustaram também e olharam na direção da porta, Harry caindo sentado na cama e Malfoy levantando-se do chão, onde estava ajoelhado. Um flash brilhante fez todos olharem para cima, bem a tempo da máquina expelir a foto, que caiu no corredor._

_-Desculpem. – pediu Sirius fechando a porta e pegando a foto no chão, sem olhá-la colocou-a no bolso e arrastou a morena para o banheiro. – O que você está fazendo?_

_-Olhando o Malfoy..._

_-Não termine essa frase, ver já foi o suficiente. – ele fechou a porta dessa vez, para não correr mais o perigo de ter aquela câmera fotografando-a; passou a toalha pelos braços e rosto da morena, enrolando-a e tentando esquentá-la._

_-Sabe, eu sempre quis saber como é que eles faziam. – declarou, a voz levemente área. Sirius a olhou e riu, ela parecia pensativa demais._

_-Você é única, sabia? – a morena passou as mãos pelo rosto dele, que não se mexeu, somente ficou esperando para ver o que ela fazia._

_-Olha Sirius, vou te contar um segredo. – ela puxou o rosto dele na direção do seu, o moreno engoliu em seco. – Eu sempre tive vontade de beijar você._

_-Melhor parar... – calou-se ao senti-la lhe puxar mais para perto._

_-Beijar, morder, chu..._

_-Hermione! – ele disse um pouco mais alto, parando a frase da garota antes que ela se complicasse. – Melhor te levar para a cama._

_-Oba! Também sempre quis que você falasse isso. – e desatou a rir, sendo empurrada pelo corredor até o quarto de Sirius; assim que entrou olhou para tudo que estava lá. – Nossa, que bagunça._

_Ele fechou a porta, olhando para o teto a procura da maldita câmera que já havia causado estragos demais naquela noite; olhou a garota deixando a toalha cair dos ombros e andar cambaleando de leve pelo quarto, tentando desviar das peças de roupas jogadas no chão. Ela o olhou como se estivesse tentando adivinhar o que ele estava pensando, o que ele estava pensando dela._

_-Acho melhor você deitar e tentar dormir. – comentou indo devagar até a cama, tirando a coberta e olhando-a, esperando que ela deitasse._

_-Pode tentar me deixar um pouco melhor? – a pergunta saiu um pouco mais séria do que ele esperava, mas concordou; acenou a varinha para ela, secando as roupas e os cabelos dela._

_-Obrigada. – ela sentiu o corpo esquentar um pouco com a roupa seca e agradeceu por Sirius ainda estar apto para fazer feitiços. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?_

_-Claro. – ela deitou e ele começou a cobri-la._

_-Dorme comigo? – a pergunta ecoou pelo quarto como se tivesse sido gritada, ficaram se olhando algum tempo, até que ela viu ele se afastar um pouco da cama; sentiu-se triste pois achava que ele não ficaria, mas logo o viu retirando o casaco, os sapatos e voltando para perto da cama.__** – **__Obrigada._

_-Tente dormir. – ele declarou deitando-se do outro lado da cama, ajeitando-se embaixo das cobertas._

_Passaram-se alguns minutos, nos quais Mione remexeu-se muito tentando arranjar um jeito confortável de dormir, mas não estava com sono; Sirius também parecia muito inquieto, era a primeira vez em sua vida que uma mulher deitava em sua cama somente de calcinha e ele não a havia agarrado. Deixou um longo suspiro escapar por sua boca, o que fez a morena se virar na cama e o encarar; o moreno olhava para o teto, um cigarro na mão direita, a esquerda atrás da cabeça._

_-O que tem? – ela quis saber, se não estava com sono ao menos faria algo até esse chegar._

_-Pensando. E você? – ele soltou a fumaça devagar, fazendo círculos e brincando com eles._

_-Não estou com sonho. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e fechou os olhos rindo um pouco. –Sono, não estou com sono._

_-Entendo. – ele ofereceu o cigarro para ela, que aceitou e sentou-se, encostando as costas na cabeceira._

_-Eu disse a verdade. – o olhar interrogativo dele só fez com que ela corasse, mas voltasse a falar, a língua ainda anestesiada, o álcool ainda agindo em seu sangue. – Quando disse sobre você._

_-Vou te contar um segredo. – ele também sentou-se e cruzou as mãos no abdômen, olhando-a de lado com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Eu também sempre quis._

_-O quê? – ela devolveu o cigarro, qual ele bateu a ponta em um pequeno copo vazio no criado-mudo. – Também sempre quis o quê? _

_Sirius tragou profundamente e soltou a fumaça muito lentamente, para logo em seguida apagar o cigarro no pequeno copo; virou-se para a morena e a olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos, vendo que ela estava um pouco assustada com essa atitude. Ficaram se fitando por um longo tempo, cada um com seu pensamento, cada um com sua suspeita sobre o outro; Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, a respiração um pouco acelerada, as mãos segurando o cobertor com certa força. O moreno olhava cada expressão que ela fazia, cada movimento do corpo dela._

_-Você disse que sempre quis me beijar, certo? – ela assentiu devagar e engoliu em seco quando ele ficou mais perto de si, passando uma mão por seu rosto e repousando em sua nuca. – Que sempre quis me morder, não é? – ela assentiu outra vez, vendo ele repousar a outra mão em seu joelho. – Que também sempre quis... – levou os lábios até o ouvido da morena, sentindo que ela estremeceu um pouco. – Me chupar. Pois bem, eu também sempre quis isso._

_Deslizou os lábios pelo rosto dela, capturando a boca em um beijo calmo e ritmado, brincando com a língua um pouco assustada dela, puxando-a pela nuca contra si; Mione sentia que toda vez que sua língua tocava a dele, uma onda quente percorria seu corpo, fazendo a ponta de seus dedos formigarem, seus pelinhos da nuca eriçarem e borboletas baterem asas dentro de sua barriga. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem com um beijo, sua boca encaixava perfeitamente com a de Sirius, suas línguas brincavam como se sempre tivessem se encontrado; a mão em seu joelho subiu devagar pela perna dela, postando-se na cintura e trazendo a morena para seu colo, ouvindo-a deixar um pequeno gemido escapar dentro de sua boca. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas dela, e acabaram por puxar a blusa para fora do corpo, deixando-a somente de calcinha; ficou alguns segundos apreciando os seios da garota, vendo-a corar um pouco, passou a beijá-los, puxando-a contra si._

_Hermione estava com as mãos nos cabelos dele, puxando a cabeça dele contra seus seios, como um pedido silencioso para que ele não parasse; poucos momentos depois ambos estavam sem roupa, Hermione ainda no colo dele, deixando que ele a tocasse. Gemia sem se importar se alguém na casa pudesse escutar, o que importava era o homem a sua frente; beijou-o com força, e trilhou pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dele, descendo um pouco mais e escorregando o corpo também. Sirius a viu beijar todo seu peito, as mãos apertavam levemente seus braços, riu quando ela voltou a sentar-se e olhá-lo nos olhos, como se avisasse que o queria._

_Deitou-a e ficou por cima, somente deixando que ela lhe sentisse, vendo-a arfar e soltar um pequeno gemido de satisfação; foi aprofundando-se na jovem bem devagar, aproveitando ao máximo sensação de estar dentro dela, de ouvi-la gemer seu nome. Deixou um gemido rouco escapar por sua garganta quando encaixou-se perfeitamente nela, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer embaixo do seu; passou a se mover devagar contra ela, olhando-a abrir a boca e fechar mordendo o lábio inferior com força, tentando reprimir gemidos e suspiros._

_Olhos cinzas encontraram castanhos e ficaram se encarando, seus corpos unidos, mexendo-se devagar e com um mesmo ritmo; ela o puxava aranhando-o de leve nas costas, ele a segurava pela cintura, mantendo o ritmo quase torturante entre eles. Investiu mais algumas vezes contra a garota, olhando estremecer violentamente e cruzar as pernas em sua cintura, forçando-o mais para dentro. Sirius despejou-se dentro dela buscando os lábios vermelhos e entre abertos da morena, que o beijou com todas as forças que ainda restava._

_Rolou o corpo para o lado e ficou fitando o teto algum tempo, somente aproveitando as ondas de prazer que o orgasmo ainda lhe provocava, ouviu a morena ainda respirar descompassada e sentiu a cama tremer de leve quando ela ainda tinha espasmos do orgasmo; riu-se, não imaginaria que ela fosse terminar em sua cama, nem que fosse sentir-se tão bem por tê-la ali._

_Mione virou o rosto para olhá-lo, definitivamente Sirius Black era um homem completo, carinhoso, atencioso e extremamente lindo; ficou fitando-o, o peito dele descia e subia rápido, o membro ainda estava pulsante e ereto, evitou olhar naquela direção para não começar a ter idéias. A conchegou-se perto dele._

_-Uma coisa que nunca te perguntei. – ele virou e olhou-a, fazendo carinho em sua face. – Quantas tatuagens você tem?_

_-Três. – ele riu mostrando uma delas no peito. – Por que?_

_-Curiosidade. É que eu só via essa, então me perguntava se você tinha outras e onde eram. – e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, rindo. Ele a abraçou e riu também, passando as mãos pelas costas dela, parando bem no fim da espinha e pressionando um pouco._

_-Eu acho que uma tatuagem aqui ficaria linda. – disse rindo e voltando a pressionar o local, fazendo ela rir também. – Vamos dormir?_

_A morena apoiou-se no peito dele e não demorou minutos ambos estavam dormindo._

-Sirius. – alguém chamou entrando no quarto do moreno, porém assim que entrou, virou o rosto para fora outra vez.

-Harry! – disse Hermione puxando o lençol para seu corpo e cobrindo-se mais uma vez. Sirius desatou a rir.

-Eu ai perguntar se você sabia onde estava a Mione, mas já achei. – o moreno saiu do quarto rindo e fechou a porta outra vez.

-Pronto, agora é que eles não vão sair do meu pé. – ela declarou cobrindo o rosto com a mão, não podia ficar nem mais um minuto ali; levantou-se buscando suas peças de roupas pelo chão e as vestiu, Sirius olhava-a surpreso. – Cadê minha calça?

-No banheiro. Onde vai? – ele perguntou levantando da cama, sem se preocupar em se enrolar no lençol.

-Vou embora, depois conversamos Sirius. – ela saiu do quarto não olhando para ele, evitando olhar para algo que ela sabia que tinha gostado noite passada. Atravessou o corredor quase correndo e pegou sua calça, que estava pendurada perto da pia; a colocou e desceu a escada correndo, as sandálias das mãos. Nem ao menos dignou-se a ir na cozinha ver os outros rapazes, pegou o casaco, a bolsa e saiu porta a fora.

Assim que chegou no beco, pulando para tentar colocar as sandálias, aparatou sem querer pensar nas coisas que fizera na noite passada; chegou em sua casa e correu para seu quarto, largando tudo no chão e jogou-se em sua cama. Ficou olhando o teto, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, não acreditando no que tinha feito, nas fotos.

-As fotos! – ela gritou ao lembrar que havia deixado as fotos no quarto de Sirius, o rosto esquentou e sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar; porém começou a rir, tudo aquilo era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo constrangedor. Imaginou se um dos amigos de Ron tivesse acesso aquelas fotos e as enviasse para O Profeta Diário, seria com certeza presa por usar uma Maldição Imperdoável. – Seria capaz de matar.

-Não seria, não. – uma voz falou da porta do quarto dela, Mione sentou-se na cama e olhou para as fotos na mão de Ron.

-Eu to ferrada, né? – ela declarou fazendo voz de choro; Ron deu risada e sentou ao lado dela na cama, pousando a mão em seu ombro. Ela o olhou tentando achar uma esperança naqueles olhos azuis.

-É, ta sim. – ele finalmente disse e riu quando ela choramingou. – Principalmente porque Malfoy pegou a que você está na mesa.

-O QUÊ? – ela gritou e levantou-se puxando as fotos da mão dele, vendo que realmente faltava a que ela estava sem blusa dançando na mesa.

-Calma. – o ruivo a puxou para que sentasse ao seu lado outra vez. - Ele vai devolver.

-Quando? – a morena parecia desesperada.

-Ele disse quando você tiver coragem de encarar outra rodada de 'Eu nunca', com a gente outra vez. – o ruivo desatou a rir e a viu jogar o corpo para trás, os olhos fechados.

-Eu nunca mais vou jogar esse jogo. – declarou rindo.

FIM


End file.
